


Modus UshiSaku Day

by uritaeyeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Set in 2022, bucin sakusa, happy ushisaku day!, pining sakusa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Semuanya berawal ketika Sakusa tak sengaja melihat kiriman-kiriman di aplikasi Twitter dan Instagram yang bertagar #UshiSakuDay.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Modus UshiSaku Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah hasil karya Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> A/N: Persembahan untuk hari UshiSaku yang telat beberapa hari hehe.

Sakusa Kiyoomi bukanlah orang yang selalu terpaku pada ponselnya setiap saat. Namun di hari liburnya ini, di rumah orang tuanya di Tokyo, pun ternyata ditinggal sendirian karena ibu dan ayahnya belanja sedangkan kakak-kakaknya sudah tak tinggal bersama, dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Bersih-bersih sudah, seluruh kamarnya kini rapi tak berdebu. Sarapan juga sudah. Acara di televisi sendiri tidak ada yang menarik. Mau mendengar radio pun baru tahu kalau radionya sudah dibuang entah ke mana karena rusak.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyibukkan diri dengan berkutat di aplikasi media sosial di ponselnya, walaupun _timeline_ Twitternya paling-paling hanya diisi oleh kiriman-kiriman dari anggota timnya yang sedang berlibur di rumah masing-masing. Beralih ke akun Instagramnya pun sama saja. Berandanya dipenuhi kiriman dari akun pribadi yang sama, malah lebih banyak. Makin malas lah dia. Sudah berada di tim yang sama bertahun-tahun, di media sosial pun masih bertemu orang yang sama juga.

Mana si pujaan hatinya?

Ushijima Wakatoshi tidak memperbarui kiriman apapun. Dicek berkali-kali ke akunnya, di- _refresh_ sampai sepuluh balikan juga tetap tidak ada kiriman yang terbaru. Kiriman terakhirnya adalah dia yang berada di pesta—yang katanya diadakan oleh sponsor—kurang lebih dua bulan lalu bersama anggota timnya yang lain.

Dia tidak tahu kapan jadwal libur Schweiden Adlers, apalagi jadwal pribadi sang pemilik nomor punggung #11. Mau tanya juga sungkan—nanti malah ditanya macam-macam lagi. ‘Kan Sakusa repot. Mau menjelaskan apa selain ‘aku kangen suaramu, Mas’. Tidak ada cara penyembuh rasa rindu kecuali melihat foto-foto yang diunggah oleh akun penggemar cinta pertamanya.

Dan bahkan semua foto yang diunggah sudah Sakusa lihat sebelumnya. Foto kemenangan di pertandingan persahabatan? Sudah. Foto di acara sponsor? Sudah. Foto saat muncul di televisi? Sudah. Foto saat menjadi bintang model? Sudah. Foto memperkenalkan suatu produk di layar LED dan _billboard_ jalan? Sudah—Sakusa malah kadang sengaja sering melewati tempat-tempat tersebut.

Baru ketika dia mencari sampai bawah, ada satu gambar yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sejujurnya, budaya penggemar bukanlah hal yang terlalu asing baginya. Sering juga dia mendapat kiriman dan hadiah berhiaskan karya gambar dirinya oleh para penggemarnya. Dia tahu ada orang-orang di luaran sana yang hobi menggambar seseorang sebagai bentuk kepuasan dan Sakusa menyukai itu sebenarnya. Dia selalu bersyukur ada orang yang menyukainya, walau mungkin terkadang agak ekstrem. Pernah tak sengaja dia menemukan orang yang menggambarnya dalam pose yang ... anggap saja tidak terlalu dia sukai, dan karena itu pula dia sempat menolak untuk membuka aplikasi media sosialnya selama beberapa hari. Baru setelah rekan setimnya menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah budaya penggemar yang bernama _fanart_ , Sakusa baru mulai mengerti.

Selain itu, dia juga baru sadar bahwa ada budaya di mana para penggemar senang memasangkan mereka dengan rekan setimnya sendiri, sesama atlet, atau bahkan orang lain yang kadang malah tak Sakusa kenal. Secara personal, Sakusa tidak mengerti apa tujuan dari hal itu—apalagi dia tahu persis bagaimana rupa asli rekan setimnya. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan telah memiliki pasangan.

Tapi ... _fanart_ yang sedang dia lihat sekarang ini ... rasanya akan menjadi pengecualian?

Dia tahu itu Ushijima, dibaca di _caption_ dan kolom komentar pun, semuanya bawa-bawa Ushijima—badannya yang besar dan berotot, tatanan rambut rapi, wajah yang serius tapi tersenyum kecil—mengandalkan rasa cinta yang belum terbalas selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, seratus persen Sakusa yakin itu adalah pujaan hatinya.

Tapi siapa orang yang dipeluk Ushijima dari belakang ini?

Wajahnya hanya terlihat sisi sebelah kanannya saja.

Rambutnya hitam.

Tampak ikal.

Dan kalau Sakusa perbesar ... ada dua titik hitam di atas alis kanannya. Tahi lalat?

“Siapa kira-kira orang yang dekat dengan Wakatoshi-kun dan memiliki ...,” gumamannya terpotong ketika otaknya bekerja cepat dalam 0,5 detik. Mulutnya menarik napas tanpa sadar, diperbesarnya gambar itu sekali lagi.

_Ini Wakatoshi-kun dan aku? Aku dipeluk dari belakang dan tersenyum? Ini aku?_

_Tapi dari jersey-nya ya ini jersey aku._

_Oh My God ...._

Sakusa menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan gejolak-gejolak di dalam dirinya yang terlampau membawanya meluncur ke langit kesembilan.

Dibukanya kolom komentar sekali lagi.

[Anon674: Whoa itu Atlet Sakusa, ‘kan? _Fanart_ ini manis sekali! Aku suka!]

[Anon898: @Anon674 Iya ^^ wah terima kasih sudah suka ya!]

[Anon521: Tadi aku lihat ada yang komentar di bawah soal #UshiSakuDay. Itu apa ya?]

[Anon898: @Anon521 oh itu maksudnya hari yang didedikasikan untuk mereka. Ini hanya buatan penggemar. Jadi karena sekarang tanggal 1 Oktober, kami membuat ini menjadi hari UshiSaku!]

[Anon521: @Anon898 kenapa tanggal 1 Oktober?]

[Anon898: @Anon521 itu nomor _jersey_ mereka saat SMA! Takutnya kalau pakai nomor _jersey_ sekarang, nanti akan ketahuan. Jadi kami pakai nomor _jersey_ yang dulu.]

Sepanjang hidupnya selama seperempat abad lebih setahun, baru pertama kali dia merasa sesenang ini karena kehaluan para penggemar. Belum puas dengan satu _fanart_ ini saja, Sakusa akhirnya mengklik tagar tersebut yang membawanya menuju editan foto-foto dan _fanart_ yang bertebaran di kolom pencariannya.

Sungguh hari yang membahagiakan.

Pindah ke Twitter pun ternyata sama saja. Sakusa hanya tinggal mengutak-atik kata kuncinya, dan _voila_! Sekarang kedua aplikasi itu penuh dengan kumpulan _thread_ , _fanart_ , editan, bahkan fanfiksi mengenai mereka berdua.

Oke, Sakusa belum tahu apa itu fanfiksi, tapi melihat jumlah kata yang terlampau banyak, sepertinya itu adalah cerita karangan penggemar. Sebaiknya disimpan saja sebagai amunisi mimpi sebelum tidur.

Saat masih berapi-api mencari sumber kehaluan selanjutnya, ibu jarinya berhenti bergerak tatkala sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di benaknya.

Hari UshiSaku?

Jomlo?

Kangen sang pujaan hati?

Tentu saja tidak akan disia-siakan.

Dihubunginya nama kontak yang disematkan paling atas. Dalam hati dia berdoa keras-keras supaya Ushijima masih berada di Tokyo dan tidak berada di kota lain atau sedang berada di Miyagi.

[Wakatoshi-kun, sedang sibuk?]

Sakusa menghela napas panjang, merasa baru saja melakukan pekerjaan yang berat.

Padahal hanya pertanyaan sederhana, tapi untuk menekan tombol ‘kirim’ saja butuh keberanian lebih daripada saat dirinya _bungee jumping_ di masa kuliah bersama teman satu klubnya. Berkali-kali dibacanya satu kalimat itu. Sekarang masih jam tujuh pagi, jadi semoga saja dia tidak mengganggu sama sekali.

_Kirim!_

Seumur-umur Sakusa tidak pernah menantikan sebuah pesan singkat sampai seperti ini. Menunggu pengumuman lolos masuk ke universitas yang diimpikannya saja tidak sampai ingin membuat dirinya jungkir balik. Sekarang lihat, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, kerongkongannya kering sampai harus menelan ludah berkali-kali, kakinya tak bisa diam, dan layar ponsel ditatapnya setiap dua detik.

Tapi ini bisa dimaklumi, kalau dari gebetan yang sudah dia taksir sejak sekolah menengah ya beda lagi ceritanya.

_Drrt._

Balasan datang tak sampai dua menit. Dibukanya pesan itu secepat kilat.

[Saya baru selesai olahraga pagi. Ada apa? Sakusa katanya pulang ke Tokyo, ya? Sudah sampai?]

Sakusa menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa di ruang tengah.

_Terlalu kuat. Damage-nya terlalu kuat ...._

[Sudah, aku sudah sampai di Tokyo sejak kemarin. Ingin menghubungi saja, siapa tahu lagi sibuk.]

[Tidak kok. Hari ini memang tidak ada jadwal latihan. Kenapa? Mau jalan-jalan?]

Sakusa jatuh ke bawah sofa. Secara harfiah, matanya menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang berwarna _muted cream_ , tapi di bayangannya, seseorang yang tinggi tegap bernama Ushijima Wakatoshi sedang menatapnya dari sana.

[Kalau nggak repot, ayo jalan-jalan.]

_Habis sudah._

_Akhirnya aku mengajaknya berkencan._

[Boleh. Sekarang? Saya siap-siap dulu ya. Sakusa juga siap-siap, nanti saya jemput. Tapi saya mau bersihin mobil dulu. Jadi _take your time_ saja.]

_Ma, anakmu hari ini kena serangan jantung puluhan kali, Ma._

[Oh, baiklah. Wakatoshi-kun, tahu soal hari UshiSaku tidak?]

_Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini._

_Tapi aku nggak mau berbohong._

_Nggak bilang nggak jahil sih._

[Hari UshiSaku? Apa itu?]

_Hari kita sebagai pasangan yang dibuat para penggemar—tidak mungkin kutulis begini._

[Ada para penggemar yang menyukai kita bersama. Jadi mereka mengkhususkan hari ini sebagai hari kita berdua. Tanggalnya sesuai dengan _jersey_ SMA kita, nomor satu dan sepuluh. Jadinya 1 Oktober.]

_Oke, penjelasan yang sempurna. Semoga tidak penasaran dan tanya macam-macam._

[Saya tahu soal _fanart_ , tapi saya baru tahu ada yang seperti itu. Jadi, apa kita harus berfoto bersama atau apa? Ini sebagai bentuk perayaan, ‘kan?]

_Say it, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Say it._

[Boleh. Nanti, ‘kan, kita jalan-jalan. Sekalian saja foto-foto.]

_Ha! Cerdas._

[Baiklah. Saya mau mandi dulu ya. Satu jam lagi saya ke rumah Sakusa. Tolong kirimkan alamatnya.]

_Hah?! Rumah?! Rumah katanya?! Dia mau menjemputku ke rumah?! Kupikir kita akan janjian di suatu tempat?!_

[Janjian di persimpangan juga tidak apa-apa. Takut ngerepotin.]

_Gila. Lama-lama aku benar-benar gila._

[Tidak apa-apa kok. Biar Sakusa tidak capek. Kirimkan alamatnya ya.]

Sembari meneteskan air mata imajiner, Sakusa mengetikkan alamat rumahnya, lengkap dengan patokan-patokan yang akan dilewati dan ciri rumahnya yang terlihat dari depan. Setelah selesai mengetik dan menekan tombol ‘kirim’, pria berambut ikal itu menatap pantulan dirinya dari televisi.

_Bersiaplah para penggemar, aku akan membuat hariku dan kalian menjadi penuh dengan konten kami berdua._

Sakusa lantas segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mandi.

* * *

Padahal hanya ajakan kencan dibalut ajakan membuat konten, tapi rasanya seperti ingin dibawa naik ke kursi pelaminan. Kalau orang tuanya ada di rumah, mungkin pikirannya sudah melayang membuat skenario dirinya dilamar hari ini. Mungkin ini efek dari suka dengan satu orang selama tiga belas tahun tapi tak pernah diungkapkan. Semakin lama dipendam, semakin liar pula khayalannya. Baru minggu lalu dia bermimpi dilamar Ushijima di bawah Menara Eiffel.

Pakaiannya hari ini sederhana—celana jins, _sneakers_ , jas kasual, dan kemeja. Dia juga membawa _clutch bag_ , yang entah dia beli kapan, berisi tisu basah, tisu kering, disinfektan, masker cadangan, parfum, dan _powerbank_ beserta kabelnya. Sakusa tak berhenti berharap bahwa penampilannya hari ini tidak memberikan kesan aneh pada Ushijima, karena kalau iya, pupuslah sudah kisah cintanya yang sama sekali belum dimulai.

Jam delapan lewat tujuh menit, suara mesin mobil mulai terdengar. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang melompat dari sofa dan membuka pintu, Ushijima di sana baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

“Oh, Sakusa sudah siap ternyata. Ayo,” ajaknya. Sakusa meleleh, tampilan Ushijima tak jauh berbeda dengannya tapi rasanya kok ketampanannya meningkat sepuluh kali lipat. Terbiasa melihat sang pujaan hati memakai baju latihan dan _jersey_ membuatnya lupa kalau Ushijima bisa semenawan ini memakai baju formal kasual, atau di kamus Sakusa, baju ‘kencan’.

Mengunci pintu dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Ushijima, Sakusa tersenyum di balik maskernya.

“Aku bener, ‘kan, nggak ngerepotin Wakatoshi-kun?”

“Tidak kok,” sang pria tersenyum, nyaris membuat Sakusa menarik tangannya ke kuil terdekat, “saya juga sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan. Kebetulan sekali Sakusa mengajak.”

Pintu mobil bagian penumpang dibuka. “Silakan masuk. Maaf ya kalau mobilnya tidak sesuai selera.”

 _Nggak sesuai selera dari mana,_ batinnya tepat ketika mendudukkan diri di jok sebelah kiri, _ini sih rapi banget, harum pula._

_Gila makin naksir._

“Tadi saya ke tempat cuci mobil dulu,” ujar Ushijima sembari duduk di sebelahnya dan memasang sabuk pengaman, “sekalian sama beresin barang-barang. Sakusa suka?”

_Kalau soal mobil sih iya, suka. Sama kamu apalagi._

“Suka.”

“Tidak kotor, ‘kan?”

“Terlalu bersih.”

Ushijima tertawa, tanpa menyadari efeknya begitu besar pada pria yang sekarang sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan di tempat saat itu juga.

“Bagus deh kalau Sakusa suka. Oh iya, mau ke mana dulu? Masih jam delapan juga soalnya.”

_Mau ke pelaminan saja. Kuil atau gereja tinggal pilih salah satu._

“Mau ke McDonald. Sudah lama nggak makan burger sama kentang goreng. Mumpung aku sedang hari libur juga. Bagaimana?”

“Boleh. Kita ke yang terdekat dari sini saja ya.”

Mobil melaju perlahan.

* * *

Seharusnya makan berdua di McDonald tidak membuatnya sebahagia ini, tapi lihat dirinya sekarang, menunggu pesanan sembari duduk berdua dengan sang gebetan di meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan dinding kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan jalan raya dengan mata berkilat terlampau antusias. Satu foto Ushijima yang duduk berhadapan dengannya berhasil diambilnya tadi dan langsung diunggah oleh Sakusa ke akun Instagram pribadinya. Tak lupa dengan menandai akun Ushijima dan memberikan _caption_ #UshiSakuDay di bawahnya.

Kolom komentar ramai tak sampai lima menit setelah Sakusa mengirim kirimannya; (“Hah ini Sakusa sedang bersama Ushijima?”, “Konten di #UshiSakuDay?!”, “Kita tahu kamu naksir dia, Atlet Sakusa”, “Mana nih penggemar UshiSaku”, dan lain-lain). Kalau dia tidak menahan dirinya, mungkin sudah ada puluhan komentar yang dia beri _like_ saat ini. Sakusa masih punya wibawa dan _image_ yang harus dijaga. Tidak boleh memperlihatkan bahwa kau siap dilamar kapan saja di hadapan publik.

“Pesanan _Big Mac_ , dua kentang goreng, dan dua _float_!”

Sakusa mendorong kursinya ke belakang, tapi Ushijima sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja kasir.

_Ma, aku punya calon suami._

Dan sekarang, membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka saja bisa tiba-tiba terlihat seperti di _slow motion_.

 _Memang aku ini terlalu bucin_.

Tepat sebelum Ushijima mengambil kentang goreng bagiannya, Sakusa menghentikan dengan alasan, “Foto dulu. Boleh, ‘kan?”, sembari mengulum bibirnya takut-takut di balik masker.

Untungnya, ketakutannya tak berarti apa-apa, toh pada akhirnya Ushijima membalas ringan dan agak mendorong nampan tersebut ke orang di hadapannya, “Oh, silakan. Ada sayanya?”

“Ada,” kata Sakusa dengan suara yang meninggi tanpa sadar, _biar sekalian dijadiin kenangan-kenangan. Masa makanannya doang._

_Klik!_

* * *

Mereka di sana tak terlalu lama, tak sampai setengah jam, kedua atlet voli tersebut sudah menaiki mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Berhubung kebanyakan tempat dan toko baru buka pukul sepuluh atau sebelas, akhirnya Sakusa dan Ushijima memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota terlebih dahulu. Mereka menikmati saat-saat ini, apalagi mengingat Sakusa sudah tak tinggal lagi di Tokyo dan Ushijima terlampau jarang pergi ke luar rumahnya kalau bukan untuk urusan hal penting.

Mobil berhenti di antrian lampu merah; Sakusa menunjuk salah satu gedung berlantai tiga dari jendela mobilnya. “Dulu, seingatku itu toko roti. Aku dan Komori pernah beli roti di sana. Sekarang jadi toko aksesoris ya sepertinya.”

Ushijima melirik, sambil mengambil ponselnya di atas _dashboard_ dan mengetikkan sesuatu, dia menyahut, “Apa namanya? Mungkin pindah ke tempat lain. Kalau ingat, kita bisa cari dan beli roti lagi di sana.”

“Entah, aku lupa,” pria yang lebih muda mengangkat bahu, “itu sembilan tahun—ya Tuhan, itu _sembilan tahun_ yang lalu. Atau mungkin sepuluh tahun? Wow.”

Mereka menoleh ke samping masing-masing, kemudian sama-sama terkikik pelan. Sakusa tersenyum penuh nostalgia, “Satu dekade telah berlalu. Terakhir aku dan Komori ke sana saat SMA.”

“Saat pulang sekolah?” tanya balik Ushijima sembari menginjak kembali pedal gas dan lanjut berjalan lurus.

“Iya. Biasanya Komori yang mengajakku, tapi semenjak berkuliah di tempat berbeda, aku jarang ke sana. Seingatku ya memang terakhir saat SMA.”

“Ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah, saya jadi penasaran di mana Institut Itachiyama. Mau ke sana?”

“Itachiyama harusnya di belokan tadi, satu arah dengan toko roti yang kumaksud. Kalau di sini sudah agak kejauhan. Paling putar balik di depan. Memangnya kenapa?”

Ushijima melirik, kemudian dengan santainya menebarkan seringai yang nyaris membuat jantung sang penumpang berhenti mendadak.

“Saya ingin tahu saja di mana Sakusa dulu bersekolah. Siapa tahu ada foto Sakusa juga di sana.”

Tangan kanannya bergerak refleks mengambil ponsel dari saku dalam jasnya, diangkatnya benda tersebut sejajar wajah. “Mau kufoto. Hadap sini.”

Kapten tim nasional Jepang melirik sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan seringai yang sama.

Sakusa mengulum bibirnya diam-diam, _bisa-bisanya menjungkirbalikkan hatiku seperti ini ugh._

_Klik!_

* * *

“Mau beli jaket yang mana?” suara Ushijima terdengar tepat di telinganya, nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat keluar, namun tentu saja bukan Sakusa kalau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan cepat.

Ushijima melongok dari balik bahu Sakusa yang sedari tadi belum juga bisa menjatuhkan pilihannya. Dua jaket bermodel berbeda dengan warna serupa berada di kedua tangannya, ditimbang-timbang untuk dipakainya nanti sepanjang musim gugur dan dingin.

Dirinya berdeham ringan membalas pertanyaan Ushijima dengan nada setenang mungkin. “Hmm aku suka dua-duanya. Tapi sepertinya lemariku tidak akan cukup. Aku mau bawa ini ke Osaka. Apa aku beli dua-duanya lalu kutinggalkan satu di rumah saja ya?”

Walaupun suaranya berhasil tak bergetar, percayalah dirinya masih panas-dingin tak menentu.

Belum cukup dengan membuat jantung Sakusa dag-dig-dug-ser karena tak mengubah posisinya sama sekali, anak dari salah satu keluarga terkaya se-Miyagi itu berujar, “Beli dua-duanya saja, saya yang bayar. Sekalian kalau mau beli yang lain, ambil saja.”

Kepala pria yang lebih muda itu berputar cepat, nyaris tak sengaja mengantukkan kepala mereka berdua lantaran Ushijima masih berada di posisi yang sama. _Fuck, untung aku pakai masker. Napasku baik-baik saja, ‘kan, ya? Aku selalu pakai penyegar mulut lagipula._

“Tidak usah, aku bayar sendiri saja. Harganya tidak terlalu mahal juga—”

“Permisi, saya mau jaket ini dua, kaus di sana dua, kemaja di sana satu, kaus kaki ini empat, sama sepatu—oh, Sakusa, ukuran sepatu kamu berapa? Sini pilih dulu yang kamu mau.”

_Ma, kayaknya gebetan anakmu ini sugar daddy deh._

“Wakatoshi-kun, itu terlalu—”

“Pilih saja, sudah. Kapan lagi kita ketemu terus saya beliin kamu banyak barang kayak gini? Kamu, ‘kan, selalu nolak,” pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu kembali tersenyum. Tak mau Sakusa tetap termenung di hadapan dua jaket yang masih belum bisa dia pilih, lengan berbalut jas abu-abu itu ditarik Ushijima menuju bagian sepatu yang dimaksud.

Sisa lima belas menit yang Sakusa lalui di sana tidak terlalu dia ingat, yang otaknya rekam hanyalah sosok Ushijima yang begitu keren dan mengayomi layaknya seorang— _stop halu, Kiyoomi._

“Aku mau foto ini ya.”

“Silakan.”

Beberapa kantung tas belanjaan, Sakusa atur sedemikian cantik di atas bangku sebelum akhirnya— _klik!_

* * *

Satu-satunya restoran dalam mal yang Sakusa suka adalah tempat _barbeque_ di lantai satu agak pojok. Walaupun seluruh restorannya berbau daging bakar, tetapi dia senang karena lantai dan meja para pelanggan selalu bersih. Segera setelah pelanggan meninggalkan mejanya, dua pelayan akan datang membereskan meja dan menyemprotkan cairan pembersih sampai noda-noda minyak, saus, remah-remah yang tersebar, dan sampah makanan lainnya bersih tak sersisa.

Sakusa meletakkan tas belanjaannya di sebelah. Tepat di hadapannya, Ushijima sedang melihat-lihat buku menu dengan serius. “Kamu mau pesan set yang mana?” tanya sang pria, tak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari deretan menu yang tertulis.

“Terserah Wakatoshi-kun saja. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan. Silakan makan sesukamu,” balas Sakusa sembari tersenyum.

_Kalau aku masih pilih menu sesukaku, tentu saja aku makhluk tidak tahu diri._

“Kalau begitu ... set 5? Dagingnya paling banyak dan beragam. Kita juga punya waktu satu setengah jam. Bagaimana?”

_Yang manapun aku suka._

“Boleh.”

“Minumnya?”

“Teh saja. Sudah lama aku juga tidak minum teh.”

“Saya juga teh,” Ushijima menutup buku menu, lalu menekan bel di meja. Seorang pelayan datang tak lama kemudian lalu menuliskan pesanan mereka sebelum akhirnya pergi ke belakang.

Sakusa menatap pria di hadapannya sejenak, sebelum beralih pada tiga kantung belanjaan di sampingnya. Walaupun harga jaketnya tidak begitu mahal menurut standarnya, tapi kalau dibelikan banyak barang seperti ini, sama saja bohong. Dia tidak tahu persis berapa yang Ushijima keluarkan mengingat Sakusa disuruh menunggu di luar dan tidak diperbolehkan melihat struk belanjaan yang berakhir langsung dibuang Ushijima saat itu juga. Padahal rencananya hanya ingin jalan-jalan biasa, kalau dibayarkan seperti ini, kesannya ....

“Makan siang aku yang bayar.”

Ushijima mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel. “Hm?”

“Tadi Wakatoshi-kun sudah membelikanku banyak barang, biarkan aku yang bayar makan siang kita hari ini.”

Ushijima terkekeh, _bisa nggak usah ketawa nggak, jantungku nggak sekuat itu_. Dia berdeham rendah, kemudian menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jas, “Padahal tadi mau saya traktir juga.”

“Nggak mau.”

“Oke, oke. Ngomong-ngomong, Sakusa sering ke sini?”

“Nggak juga sih. Hanya beberapa kali saja dengan Komori—kalau lagi pergi beli baju atau sepatu. Dia, ‘kan, anak tunggal, aku juga nggak punya teman. Jadi kadang kita ke mana-mana berdua.”

“Mmm begitu,” pria berambut hijau _olive_ itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, lantas berkata lebih pelan, “kalau kamu nggak punya teman, lalu saya ini apa?”

_Hah pertanyaan macam apa._

_YA MAUNYA PACAR._

Pandangan matanya mengedar, tak berani menatap sang gebetan yang kini jelas-jelas memandangnya lurus dengan ekspresi menuntut. Kakinya bergerak naik turun lalu pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan suara yang sama pelannya, “Ya ... rival. Kita, ‘kan, di tim yang berbeda.”

_Ya gimana kalau yang suka cuman aku dong._

“Hmm boleh juga.”

Sakusa mengerjapkan matanya. Dahinya berkerut tak paham.

_APANYA?_

Belum sempat Sakusa membalas, pesanan mereka sudah lebih dulu datang. Beberapa kotak daging dan makanan pendamping diletakkan di atas meja. Dua gelas teh hangat dihidangkan tepat di samping mereka berdua. Tanpa banyak bicara, satu foto diambil dengan tubuh Ushijima yang terpotong sebagian.

_Klik!_

[sakusakiyoomi96: Makan siang hari ini bersama @ushijima_wakatoshi #UshiSakuDay]

* * *

“Mau ke mana lagi?”

Sakusa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan, melirik sebentar sang pengemudi sebelum menjawab, “Belanja sudah, makan sudah, tapi sekarang masih jam tiga. Aku nggak tahu mau apa lagi. Nggak ada yang mau dibeli lagi.”

“Tidak ada? Benar?”

“Iya, benar.”

“Tidak akan ke mal yang di depan itu? Kalau kamu tidak mau mampir, saya gas ke tempat lain.”

“Iya,” posisi duduknya dibenarkan, radio yang sepanjang perjalanan ini tak bersuara akhirnya dinyalakan, supaya ada suara lain yang menemani, “memang mau ke mana? Ada rencana?”

“Itu, coba ambilkan tas saya di jok belakang. Kamu cek bagian dalamnya.” Sakusa mengerjapkan mata, dahinya berkerut tak mengerti sebelum akhirnya melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengambil tas _clutch_ yang dimaksud Ushijima. Tanpa pikir panjang, dibukanya tas tersebut dan diambilnya semua barang dari sana; buku catatan, sebuah pulpen, beberapa struk belanjaan, parfum, tisu kering, dan tisu basah.

“Yang mana?”

Ushijima melirik sekilas, “Oh itu di selipan buku, yang di- _bookmark_. Coba cek.”

Sakusa menaikkan alisnya. Dibukanya halaman yang dimaksud. Di sana pria berambut gelap itu mendapati dua potong kertas kecil berukuran sama persis. Kalau Sakusa lihat-lihat, di bagian atas kertas, tercetak dengan ukuran huruf yang cukup besar, tertulis “Murata Ugetsu World Tour Concert”, lalu di bagian bawah ada beberapa keterangan seperti nomor kursi dan baris.

Matanya tak berhenti memandangi benda di tangannya. “Wakatoshi-kun ... ini tiket konser?” tanyanya tak percaya.

“Iya. Saya dengar kamu suka musik klasik akhir-akhir ini. Memang sebenarnya hari ini saya mau ajak kamu jalan, tapi kamu sudah mengajak duluan. Konsernya jam empat sore, tapi pintu dibuka lima belas menit sebelumnya. Jadi kita kurang lebih masih punya waktu setengah jam lagi.”

“Aku belum pernah nonton konser musik klasik sebelumnya. Ini ... solois ya?”

“Iya, ini konser biola. Tapi saya jamin kamu tidak akan kecewa, saya pernah nonton konser dia dulu di luar negeri dan saya puas sekali. Dia setahun di bawah kamu lho.”

“Ah, masih muda juga ternyata. Tapi, tampilan begini nggak apa-apa? Takutnya harus formal—”

“Tidak apa-apa kok. Tampilan begini juga sudah rapi. Dan tidak semua pakai baju serapi kita juga. Jadi tenang saja.”

Sakusa tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Ushijima memang berniat mengajaknya jalan hari ini, sudah membelikannya tiket konser pula. Dunia tidak tahu seberapa melayangnya Sakusa hanya gara-gara ini.

“Aku foto ya.”

_Klik!_

* * *

“Konser yang menakjubkan. Aku sampai merinding.”

Ushijima tersenyum kecil sembari membukakan pintu kursi penumpang. “Puas?”

“Puas banget,” Sakusa menjawab penuh antusias. Ditunggunya Ushijima sampai duduk di sampingnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, “Terima kasih sudah bawa aku ke sini.”

“Sekarang mau makan malam di mana? Kalau mau _fine dining_ , saya ada rekom—”

“Udon. Aku mau udon.” Sakusa memotong perkataan Ushijima cepat. Tidak, dia tidak mau pergi ke tempat mewah untuk makan malam. Meskipun itu kesempatan yang bagus, namun melihat kepribadian Ushijima Wakatoshi sebagai pria yang sopan dan tahu _manner_ , bau-baunya makanan Sakusa juga akan dibayar olehnya. Tadi makan siang saja hampir Ushijima yang bayar kalau Sakusa tidak berkata duluan. Kalau makan malam juga dibayari orang lain, satu-satunya waktu di mana dia membayar makanannya sendiri adalah ... saat di McDonald. Sakusa Kiyoomi tentu saja tidak mau menghancurkan wibawa dan harga dirinya seperti ini. “Kita pergi ke kedai udon langgananku dulu.”

“Ah, begitukah? Oke,” jawab Ushijima sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela napas lega. Diaktifkannya layar navigasi di mobil lalu diketikkannya alamat yang dia maksud. Beruntung Sakusa masih ingat dengan jelas. “Kedainya ada di dalam jalan kecil, mobil nggak bisa masuk. Jadi mau nggak mau parkir di pinggir jalan.”

Ushijima mengangguk, pedal gas diinjak lebih dalam. “Suka ke sana sama siapa?”

“Sendiri, kadang berdua sama Komori juga. Aku ke sana kalau klub lagi libur atau di rumah ditinggal sendirian.”

“Saya tahu orang tua kamu dua-duanya kerja, tapi kamu sama kakakmu, jaraknya jauh ya?”

“Kakakku yang perempuan bedanya sepuluh tahun, yang laki-laki delapan tahun. Mereka sudah punya keluarga masing-masing sekarang. Jadi nggak tinggal satu rumah dengan orang tuaku lagi. Ayah dan ibu sendiri sudah pensiun sejak beberapa tahun lalu dan sekarang mereka buka bisnis kecil-kecilan. Bosan katanya kalau nggak gerak.”

“Sakusa sendiri bagaimana? Karier kita sebagai atlet, ‘kan, ada batas waktunya, kalau sudah habis, Sakusa mau apa? Saya lihat kamu sering jadi model juga.”

“Masih belum kupikirkan. Menjadi model nggak buruk juga, tapi itu juga nggak gampang. Orang berkepribadian kuat seperti Miya, Hinata, atau Bokuto mungkin ketika pensiun akan beralih ke dunia entertainer—terutama Miya. Tapi kalau aku, aku masih belum terbayang. Mungkin bekerja di organisasi voli nasional? Entahlah. Wakatoshi-kun sendiri?”

“Saya ingin bekerja bersama ayah saya di Amerika sana. Saya tidak tertarik masuk ke dunia entertainer seperti itu. Mungkin nanti saya akan kuliah lagi atau ambil kelas khusus.”

“Kalau di Amerika ... apa nggak kangen dengan Jepang nantinya?”

“Kalau saya bawa Sakusa ke Amerika, kayaknya tidak akan kangen sebegitunya.”

“Hah?”

_HAH?!_

_APA?!_

Ushijima tertawa kecil, kemudian dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, dia melirik Sakusa yang sekarang mematung dan memerah sampai ke pucuk telinganya. “Tidak mau?”

_Bangun, bangun. Belum waktunya mimpi, Kiyoomi. Masih jam enam sore._

“M-maksudnya jadi ... _trainer_ juga? Kayak mengurus atlet gitu, ‘kan?”

_Sadar, Kiyoomi, maksudnya kayak gitu. Iya, kayak gitu. Nggak usah panik._

“... mmm kalau kayak gitu, tidak buruk juga sih.”

_LHO JADI TADI MAKSUDNYA APA?_

Mampus, jantung Sakusa sudah berdebar tidak karuan. Mana tiba-tiba sekarang mobil malah ditepikan ke tempat sepi pula. Matanya melirik kanan-kiri tak menentu, apalagi ketika orang yang duduk di sampingnya ini mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ini dia yang mulai ngehalu atau memang Ushijima sedang menumpukan tangan kirinya di sandaran kepala jok Sakusa sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya?

“Saya mikirin masa depan saya sama kamu.” Sakusa menahan napasnya tanpa sadar. _Bangun, yuk, bangun._ Sayangnya, wajah Ushijima yang berada dalam jarak yang intim dengannya tentu saja tidak membantu apa-apa. Malah semakin memperparah detak jantung dan rona semu di wajah dan lehernya.

_Mampus, nggak fokus._

“Ayah saya megang beberapa atlet. Saya pikir Sakusa juga tipe yang lebih senang bekerja dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan voli, sama kayak saya. Nanti kita bangun rumah sesuai yang Sakusa mau. Atau kita jadi _trainer_ di Jepang juga tidak apa-apa, selama sama Sakusa, saya suka-suka saja.”

_Dia sedang membicarakan masa depannya? DENGANKU?_

“Bagaimana?”

_APANYA YANG BAGAIMANA?!_

“Sakusa, halo? Bumi kepada Sakusa?”

_Bangun, setan!_

Sakusa Kiyoomi menggelengkan kepalanya. Syok sih, tapi mata Ushijima masih terlalu indah untuk tak dipandang. Alhasil suara yang keluar malah seperti cicitan burung di pagi hari, “K-kenapa sama aku?”

“Karena saya suka kamu. Kamu juga suka saya, ‘kan?”

_HAH?_

“Awalnya saya tidak sadar. Tapi kalau Kageyama saja sadar, berarti saya yang bodoh. Atau ... apa malah saya salah tebak?”

_ANJING._

_Bisa hitung mundur terus pingsan nggak? Mau tenggelam di segitiga bermuda saja._

_SALAH TEBAK DARI MANAAA? KAGEYAMA YANG BODOH SAJA SAMPAI SADAR, AKU INI SEJELAS APA?!_

“Kalau saya salah tebak, saya minta maaf. Saya terlalu percaya diri. Tapi, saya tetap suka sama Sakusa.”

_Sudah nggak tahu lagi mau bagaimana. Kayaknya aku lagi mimpi deh sekarang. Iya kayaknya lagi ketiduran di mobil._

“Tapi kalau memang tebakan saya benar, saya ingin pacaran sama Sakusa.”

_Ma, apakah ini saat-saat anakmu mengambil kemenangan absolut pertamanya?_

_Oh iya tentu saja._

_Tapi malunya luar biasa._

Tas _clutch_ yang dia bawa hari ini diangkat sampai menutupi seluruh wajah Ushijima. Kalau mau bicara, tanpa membuat dirinya lebih malu dan menggenaskan dari apa yang sudah terjadi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia lakukan. Tidak bisa dia terus-menerus menatap wajah Ushijima, yang ada nanti malah malfungsi otak, pikiran, dan jiwa.

“Sak—”

“Sejelas itu, rasa sukaku?”

“Awalnya saya tidak memperhatikan, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, cukup jelas juga. Kalau saya, tidak jelas ya?”

“Ya ... aku nggak tahu. Habisnya ... Wakatoshi-kun tetap berlaku sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku nggak bisa nebak. Sejak kapan suka sama aku?”

“Hmm sudah agak lama, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua tahun yang lalu.”

“Terus kalau nggak bilang hari ini, mau bilang kapan?”

“Tidak, memang mau bilang hari ini setelah saya mengantarkan kamu sepulang konser.”

_Dokyun!_

“O-oh ....” Sakusa tidak perlu melihat semerah apa dirinya saat ini. Kepiting rebus sama dia lomba siapa yang paling merah juga kayaknya yang kalah kepiting rebusnya. “Terus? Sekarang kita pacaran, gitu?”

“Mau nikah sekalian juga tidak apa-apa—”— _duk!_

Ushijima di hadapannya dipukul refleks. Tas yang tadi dipakai untuk menutupi wajah _pacar_ barunya itu ditarik kembali, lalu masih dengan rona merah yang belum memudar, Sakusa memalingkan kepala pada jendela mobil di sampingnya.

“Sudah, jalan.”

“Kamu merah lho. Makin manis.”

“Iih, sudah jalan saja. Nanti kedainya keburu ramai.”

“Belum bisa jalan kalau belum dicium sama Sakusa.”

_Aku mau menghilang saja dari bumi bisa nggak sih. Mana kuat hidup kayak begini terus._

Netranya mengintip malu-malu, melirik Ushijima yang tampaknya tak bergerak satu senti pun dari posisinya semula. Kelihatannya mereka benar-benar tidak akan makan malam kalau Sakusa tidak menuruti permintaan Ushijima.

Tas tangan Sakusa diangkat lagi sampai menutupi setengah wajah orang di hadapannya. Pria 26 tahun itu menarik maskernya turun lalu memberikan kecupan di sudut bibir rival yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya sekaligus.

“Sudah kucium, ayo jalan.”

“Tidak di tengah.”

“Wakatoshi-kun!”

“‘Kan saya tidak liat.”

“Tapi ... tapi ... ergh ...,” _cup._ Satu kecupan tambahan kini mendarat sukses di bibir kapten tim nasional voli Jepang. Sakusa buru-buru menarik tasnya, lalu balik memandangi pepohonan di seberang jalan. Wajahnya terlalu panas saat ini untuk berkata apa-apa.

Ushijima yang memerhatikan kekasih barunya hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya melajukan kembali mobilnya. Belum ada seratus meter berjalan, dia kembali berkata, “Untuk hari UshiSaku-nya, sekalian saja kasih tahu mereka kalau kita pacaran. Bagaimana, _Kiyoomi_?”

 _Kiyoomi_ benar-benar ingin pingsan saja saat ini.

_Ma, nanti bantu aku cari gedung pernikahan sama katering ya. Aku pulang diantar calon suami malam ini._

* * *

**The End**


End file.
